Shapeshift
by Shakura-Lee
Summary: Seifer ends up in a weird demension with unicorns and princesses


"Get in there Chicken!" Seifer teased. "I'm going ya asshole." Zell retaliated. Miss Trepe's class had the honor of going on a field trip to go see the fossils in Texas. Seifer sat with Zell of course. "Stop pushing in dickhead!" Zell yelled at Seifer. "I can't help it asswipe." Seifer said as he leaned towards Zell. "Please get seated everyone." Miss Trepe said. It was a very long trip...about 12 hours. "God we are in Washinton. It's going to be a boring ride." Zell sighed.  
  
Seifer was drifting off to sleep about the 8 hour mark, while he felt Zell's head on his shoulder. Seifer smiled and fell asleep. "We are here!" Miss Trepe yelled. Seifer jumped and woke up Zell. Zell wiped his mouth off and followed Seifer. Miss Trepe got out a set of handcuffs and attached Seifer to Zell. "These are to see you don't get lost." She said with a smile. Seifer pulled Zell into the building. "You're hurting my wrist Seif-" Zell got jerked by Seifer. "Ow..." Zell whined. Seifer smiled and held up Zell's wrist. "Shit...well it is bleeding a little..." Seifer bit his lip. "Um...Here..." Seifer said as he tore off a part of his shirt and put it under the handcuff. Zell smiled and lost his footing. He fell backwards and into a glass that shattered as he fell into it. It started to glow and a figure came out. He grabbed for Seifer. Seifer got pulled in but Zell didn't. The handcuffs broke in two.  
  
"Uhh...." Seifer moaned as he opened is eyes. "I don't remember being outside..." He sat up and looked around. He saw nothing but trees and a path. He got up and dusted himself off. He heard something coming and it ran past him. Oh my...whoa...where the hell am I? Did he just see a black unicorn run by? Seifer fell back over in the bushes. Something poked him in the stomach. He looked up to see a black unicorn. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Seifer screamed and rolled back. The unicorn looked scared. He wants help...I can sense it. I walk up to the unicorn and rub its mane and face. I get on it's back and off the unicorn goes. Whoa! Very fast! The unicorn stops and I look up to see a girl hanging off a cliff. I get off and grab her hand, I pull her up. She looks at me and my clothes. "Thank you kind sir." She says politely. "How did you get over the cliff?" Seifer asked. "I do not understand the positions of your words." She answered. "Fine. Who might you be?" Seifer asked remembering a book they read in English. "I'm am Princess Rinoa." She said smiling. "Fuck...Um in a fairy tale book...I know I am." Seifer said sighing. "I bag you're what?" She said. "I'm Seifer. Came from Toronto, Canada. But you probably wouldn't know where that is so...Nevermind." He said laughing. "This is my Unicorn. He's Black. And runs like the wind. I'll call him Squall." She said. "Hi Squall!" Seifer smiled. He felt like a dork...A real Zell. The unicorn's horn glowed. Seifer steped back. "Do not worry Seizer." "It's Seifer." He said. "My apolodgies." She said. She got on the unicorn and held out a hand. Seifer hoped on the uniorn and the unicorn ran fast to the castle.   
  
"Rinoa! How dare you go out again! This is your last time young lady!" A voice screamed at her. He looked like the King. "Who did you bring home?" He asked her sternly. "This is Prince Seifer. He rescued me." "I'm no-" "he-he." She laughed over his voice. "You rescued my daughter...I shall repay your kindness. You are to stay here as a special guest." The king said. She kissed him. "Thanks. But I don't swing that way." Seifer admittted. "Then which direction do you swing?" She asked. "Nevermind..." He asked irritated. "I'm a little snoozie. So I'll see ya later." Seifer said as he continued to walk around the castle. "Where the hell the the fucking room?!" He screamed. "Do you need help with something?" A maid asked. "Where are the guest rooms?" Seifer asked. "Right there." She smiled then left. I was standing right in front of it! Dumb me!   
  
I awoke early. Seifer wandered the castle...Seifer was tired of walknig so he decided to try his wall kick that Zell taught me. He was overly good at Martial Arts. Seifer tried it and the King was watching him. "Quite impressive!" He clapped and smiled. "Thanks." Seifer said. "Meet me in the arena when the sundial hits 1:00" The king said.   
  
Seifer entered the Arena and seen a whole bunch of people in the stands. "What is this?" Seifer asked one of the guards. "This is a battle arena. You are to compete in a serious of matches to determine the one wo gets the quest to look for the Dragon's Tear." "The Whooie-Whatie?" Seifer asked. "The Dragon's Tear is a very powerful stone that can change unicorn to man." the guard said. "Oh..." Seifer said as he stood in line with the others. "If any of you can beat this big man over in there. You can find it." Seifer looks over and sees a big guy. Seifer runs over and kicks him in the chest, the guys gets up and goes for him. Seifer flips up and kicks him in the back of his head. He falls down. The king stands up and claps. "You are going on a journey. He is the key and map to it." Seifer catches it and the same black unicorn comes in. "Squall is good for this journey. Treat him well." Rinoa said. "Thanks. I'll see you all."  
  
After a few weeks, Seifer and the Unicorn has a real close friendship. More then Rinoa. Seifer finally sees a door. He opens it with the key. The door opens. A thing comes flying out. Seifer catches it but it flies out of his hand, he tried to catch it again. But the sharp point of the Unicorn's horn scraped his face between the eyes. The thing came back and scraped the unicorn in between the eyes too. It fell to the ground and disappeared. The unicorn winced and healed itself...The scar remained though. Squall walked over to Seifer and touched him with his horn. Seifer was healed. The scar remained.   
  
They entered the cave and saw the Stone glowing on a pestrial. Seifer looked around and took a step. He could har Squall in his mind telling him where to step. Seifer yanked it and starting running. He hopped on Squall and they ran away. Far away. Seifer jumped off Squall and laid on the ground panting. Squall looked around and saw the stone still glowing. "The stone...it's still...glowing." Seifer breathed. Seifer then startedthinking about the times He and Squall went through. Squall came over and put his head on Seifer's shoulder. "I want you to love me." Squall says in Seifer's mind. "Okay...I love you too." Seifer smiles as he takes out the glowing stone and holds it against the unicorn's skin. The skin absorbs it and Seifer get flung back. He looks up and there is no unicorn left. He sees a naked guy on the ground. "Squall?" Seifer asks. Squall gets up and Seifer stares a his backside. "Seifer!" Squall turns around and runs for Seifer. Seifer takes off his long trenchcoat and puts it over Squall. Seifer seen the Scar on his face. The exact opposite of his. Squall also has a white point where the horn was. "Teleportation." Squall says as they are teleported back to the castle. "Why couldn't you do that in the first place?" Seifer asked. "I can only do that if I know where the location is." Squall said. Seifer hugged him and they went back to the Castle. Seifer pulled Squall in his room...Squall took off his trenchcoat and laid on his bed. Seifer smirked and was naked fast. He crawled onto the bed and started to go under the covers. Squall's warm hands going all over his body like wildfire. Seifer's hands go over Squall's nipples, he makes dazey circles around them and licks around Squall's belly button. Seifer goes down father and licks down to the very tip of Squall's member. Making the magical creature cry for more. The pleasure is unbearable. Squall wants him now! Squall touched Seifer with his ingers and put a spell over him to make him paralized...Even though Seifer can still feel everything. He just can't move. Squall smirks and goes down on Seifer. Squall licks the slit at the very top of Seifer's dick. Seifer cries out in pleasure...Squall puts it all in his mouth and sucks as hard as he can. "It's coming!!!!" Seifer screams. Seifer's seed spills into Squall's mouth and Squall drinks it down. Seifer smiles and thinks on how to make a previous unicorn blow in one touch...Seifer licks the white spot on Squall's head. Squall goes of like a gun, it squirts on Seifer's chest. Seifer wipes it off his chest with his finger. He licks his fingers. He grins in delight.  
  
Seifer wakes up and sees Rinoa into front of him. Seifer stirs and Squall falls off the bed. Squall gets up and snuggles back in with Seifer's warm body. "Squall?" Rinoa asked shocked. "Huh? Whatie?" Squall looks up and gasps. "Um...I wanted this! I told him to do it!" Squall yelled at Rinoa. "I thought you like me Seifer...." She said tearing up. "I said I only sleep with men!" Seifer screamed. She ran out and screamed in the hall.   
  
We got up and Squall smiled as ended up in the building where Seifer came from. "How?" Seifer asked confused. "I want to see your world." Squall said. "Okay....  
  
  
End of the Chapter.......... 


End file.
